Pertenencia
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: "Su voz, sus caricias, no se parecen a nada que haya sentido antes, incluso si cierro los ojos no soy capaz de recordar al otro". Él era un hombre demasiado cruel. Y él…él era un total masoquista. ErenxRivaille


**Pertenencia **

Por: Anzu Ravenwood

**Resumen: **_Su voz, sus caricias, no se parecen a nada que haya sentido antes, aun incluso si cierro los ojos no soy capaz de recordar al otro. Aun así él es un hombre demasiado cruel.Y yo…yo soy un total masoquista__._

_**Beta: **_Ninguno, siempre he querido conseguirme uno, pero no sé cómo (si alguien sabe le agradecería que me informara)

**Parejas**: Rivaille x Eren

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**ADVERTENCIA: **contiene palabras altisonantes, lemón y mas adelante un poco de sadomasoquismo (quedan advertidas).

**N.A: **Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin NO me pertenecen, si fuera así la relación que tendrían Levi y Eren sería muy distinta xD y claro también sería millonaria, todo se lo debemos a Hajime Isayama-sensei (que cada vez que puedo me postro ante sus pies xD)

**N.F:** Llevo tiempo escribiendo fanfic, pero este es mi primera vez utilizando los personajes de shingeki no kyojin, no hace mucho una amiga prácticamente me obligo a verlo (lo cual agradezco) y termine amando tanto el manga como su adaptación al anime. Esta historia surgió gracias a las perversiones que necesitaba escribir entornó a mi pareja YAOI favorita (si ya saben cuál). Así que espero también sea de su agrado, tanto como lo fue para mí. También quiero aclarar que esto es un Universo alterno al manga, me imagine a la parejita en un mundo donde todo fuera "normal" y "pacífico", y sobre todo no existieran titanes, así que espero sea de su gusto. No soy perfecta a la hora de escribir, soy muy consciente de eso, aun me faltan muchísimas cosas que mejorar. Todos sus comentarios con críticas constructivas son bienvenidos, sugerencias y demás, siempre estoy abierta a comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura y claro también a mejorar la historia.

* * *

"_Help me__  
__I broke apart my insides__  
__help me__  
__I've got no soul to sell__  
__help me__  
__the only thing that works for me__  
__help me get away from myself"__  
_

_-CLOSER-__Nine Inch Nails_

**Cap. I**

**MASOQUISTA**

_Masoquista_. Así era como se le podría llamar aquella extraña relación que mantenía con su jefe. Ciertamente lo amaba, aun sabiendo que en una semana él se casaría. Lo sabía y aun así había decidido mantener aquel frustrante y lastimero amor.

_-Jefe- _

-_Tengo algo que hablar contigo. ¿Estas libre?- _

_-Si, por supuesto- _contesto en un susurro que solo su él puedo escuchar. Eren sabía muy bien lo que su superior quería de él…_placer_. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cada vez que él lo solicitaba. Iban a un lugar donde nadie viera o escuchara ese tipo de sonidos extraños que provenían de su boca cada vez que Eren le practicaba sexo oral. Estaba tan acostumbrado hacerlo, pero al final del acto él nunca lo ayudaba a venirse, pensándolo bien nunca habían hecho algo más allá de eso. Cada vez era más doloroso para el soportar aquella amarga situación, sin embargo una parte de él lo había aceptado.

Sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a reclamar amor, su superior simplemente se daría la vuelta y lo dejaría.

_Masoquista_…él era ese tipo de persona.

-_Ya está…últimamente no he podido tener una erección_- su voz sonaba temblorosa y agitada a causa del orgasmo que había experimentado minutos antes. Eren comenzó a limpiar la comisura de sus labios de los pequeños restos de semen que habían quedado en ellos después de que su jefe se viniera encima de él-_gracias…por hacerme sentir bien. Eres realmente hábil con esa boca_-_ sonrió, jalándolo del cuello y uniendo su boca con la de su "amante"-__me voy primero, espera 5 minutos y después sales- __continuo diciendo mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y subía su cremallera, a lo que después le siguieron unos pasos hasta la puerta. _

_-¡ESPERA!- __era demasiado tarde, el bastardo de su jefe se había ido y lo había abandonado con semejante problema.-__Me ha dejado aquí__- murmuro tembloroso y sonrojado al ver aquel enorme bulto en su entrepierna. _

_-…-_

_-__Eres patético, te dejo después de hacer que se la chuparas__- giro su cabeza buscando la fuente de aquella voz. Su cuerpo se llenó de pequeños temblores al verlo, lo observaba de una forma nada amigable. _

_Asco__ era lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de aquel sujeto._

_-¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo me has…?- _

_-__Estoy aquí por trabajo- _

_Temblores, escalofríos y temor era lo único que podía sentir su cuerpo ante la presencia de aquel hombre, aunque era de una estatura menor a la suya le infundía un miedo abrumador. _

_Ahora se encontraba delante de él, mirándolo desde arriba. _

Lo había recordado. Levi Rivaille ese era su nombre. Presidente de un prestigioso bufete de abogados y uno de los mejores abogados del país, se encontraba en el bufete en el que trabajaba por un caso en donde las dos firmas colaborarían conjuntamente.

-_Caminaba por el pasillo y vi a tu superior salir de aquí. Tenía una cara llena de satisfacción que me dio curiosidad ver que era lo que la había provocado-_

La sensación de humillación comenzaba a llenar cada célula del cuerpo de Eren, deseando fuertemente que la tierra se lo tragara justo en aquel momento.

-_Ese pervertido hace mucho ruido, lo pude escuchar desde afuera_-

No podía ni siquiera levantar la mirada, aquella situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que estaba enamorado de su jefe y por eso lo complacía degradándose de aquella forma? Podría a ver puesto punto y final aquella enfermiza relación, pero no lo hizo porque muy en el fondo esperaba algo de amor.

Apretó los puños fuertemente esperando más humillaciones de parte de Rivaille.

-_Pobrecito, él se fue mientras tú estás así_- fría, su voz era como estar en pleno invierno.

Sintió una pequeña presión en su entre pierna,el zapato de Rivaille estaba sobre su endurecido miembro, mientras lo movía de arriba hacia abajo. Eren no pudo evitarlo y soltó un gemido.

-_¡AHG! ¡OYE! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!- _grito alejando de un manotazo el zapato que lo torturaba.

_-Oye, ¿Por qué no lo hago por ti?- _

_-¡¿Ha?! Pero que has…-_

_-Debes tener ese tipo de gustos ¿verdad? Déjame hacerte sentir bien- _deseaba huir, pero la pared a sus espaldas y la mirada inquisitiva de Rivaille frente a él se lo impedían.

Su corazón comenzaba a batirse impetuosamente contra sus costillas que eran casi doloroso.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando algo que nunca llego.

-_ERES UN IDIOTA SI REALMENTE CREÍSTE QUE LO __HARÍA_- escuchar su voz era como estar en una noche de invierno. Fría y cruel. Lo tomo bruscamente de la corbata para acercarse a su exaltado rostro-_Dios…huele asqueroso_- dejo deslizar la tela entre sus delgados dedos, alejándose completamente de la cara del menor.

-_Nos vemos_- lo último que vio antes de llorar, fue la puerta cerrándose ante sus ojos.

* * *

-_Has tardado_- dijo sin dejar de revisar los documentos que ocuparía para la reunión de aquella tarde.

-_Sé que esto es suyo…- _dejo un pequeño encendedor en el escritorio de madera que ocupaba una tercera parte de la oficina. Pensó que después de aquel amargo encuentro con su ahora "socio", no volvería a cruzar palabra con él, sin embargo había descubierto el encendedor de este dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. En un principio deseo tirarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-_No entiendo porque lo puso dentro de mi bolsillo_- al final había terminado en la cueva del lobo. Él sabía que si no mantenía distancias con el acabaría siendo devorado por la bestia, aun así no entendía el motivo por el cual el encendedor había acabado dentro de su prenda-_¿qué es lo que quiere exactamente?-_

_-No te enfades- _ese chico era como un libro abierto, podía leer sus emociones con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos llenos de inocencia. Al parecer aquel sujeto con el que mantenía una "relación" aún no había esparcido su veneno en él-_Si no lo hubiera hecho__ probablemente tu no hubieras venido aquí de nuevo-_

-_Usted solo quiere burlarse de mí_-

_-Sobre lo de ayer…-_

_-¡BASTA!-_ parecía que el coraje le estaba ganando la batalla a la razón. Una parte de su cordura le dictaba que se detuviera, que no debía gritarle de esa forma, pero la rabia había invadido su cuerpo-_él me gusta mucho, sé que está comprometido pero no quiero dejarlo. Aunque lo haga por divertirse un rato no me importa que me utilice-_

Estaba harto de las humillaciones. ¿Acaso estaba mal amar a una persona, aun cuando fuese un hombre? El simplemente se había enamorado ¿Acaso era un crimen? Y de ser así ¿con cuanto dolor tendría que pagar?

_-¿Acaso soy raro por amar a alguien?- _un profundo silencio invadió completamente el cuarto, alzo la vista solo para toparse con la cara de Rivaille quien lo observaba con seriedad, no podría definir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su superior, pero su cara comenzó arder de vergüenza al percatarse de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Ni él ni Rivaille dijeron nada.

Sus pies se movieron como por un instinto de supervivencia y rápidamente salió de aquel lugar que comenzaba a sofocarlo dejando tras él una puerta completamente abierta.

Un fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro, se acomodó en su silla y miro el lugar por donde había salido Eren.

-_Interesante…-_

* * *

No quería pensar, no deseaba hacerlo.

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla para observar el techo de color blanco, no había nada de particular en él, solo deseaba que sus pensamiento estuvieran pintados de blanco como aquel techo.

-_Eren…- _se exalto inmediatamente al ver a su "amante" parado en la puerta observándolo_-¿Tienes un minuto?-_

_-Sí…- _dijo mientras dejaba la tranquilidad de su oficina para dirigirse directamente a la locura.

Se dirigieron al mismo lugar que había sido testigo de aquellos encuentros entre los dos.

-_Te estoy diciendo que esto tiene que terminar_-

-_¡¿EH?!-_ El dolor que comenzó a sentir en el pecho no era ninguna sorpresa. Ya sabía que un corazón roto era algo más que una simple exageración-_Es…espera por favor. Esto es muy repentino- _

_-Me casare en unos días. Lo que teníamos era algo solamente placentero. Solo buscaba eso en ti. Así que mejor búscate a otro-_

_-Pero…-_ sus palabras se trabaron al tratar de iniciar la oración buscando desesperadamente algún argumento válido para que se retractara de lo que había dicho.

Pero sus cuerdas vocales no podían proferir sonido alguno, tal vez porque ya sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, lo que ocasionó que algo dentro de su ser comenzara a romperse, causándole un inmenso dolor a causa de las pequeñas piezas que comenzaban a quebrarse haciendo mella en él.

_-¡AGRRRRRRR! ¡ESTA FRÍA!- _el grito que soltó su ahora ex amante, llamo su atención completamente dejando a un lado la telaraña de pensamientos deprimentes que se habían tejido en su cabeza. Lo observo detenidamente percatándose de que estaba completamente mojado y el agua comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro_-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-_

_-Buenas tardes. Soy Levi Rivaille –_ los ojos de Eren se fijaron en el vaso ahora vacío de líquido transparente que sostenía Levi entre los delgados de dedos de su mano derecha.

_-¡EH!-_

_-Yo si se quién eres tú, eres un pervertido que ha tenido a su subordinado haciéndole mamadas-_nervioso trago saliva al darse cuenta de quien se trataba_-AHOLA LARGATE-_no protesto ante la orden dada, estaba demasiado nervioso al haber conseguido aquella lacerante e intimidante atención que simplemente agacho la mirada y huyo con la cola entre las piernas.

Un silencio incomodo inundo las paredes de aquella habitación.

_-Siempre supe que esto terminaría así- _susurro entre lágrimas que adornaban su rostro como siempre lo habían hecho, aquel día todo había terminado siendo un desastre.

Camino hasta el apagador de la habitación, necesitaba la oscuridad, no quería ser visto por nadie en aquella deprimente situación. Anhelaba la oscuridad porque tal vez sería la única que le traería consuelo en aquella desesperación.

_-Aun eres un mocoso que no sabe de la vida-_

_-Yo no soy así normalmente, es solo que nada me ha salido bien el día de hoy-_

_-Oh… ¿lo de nada bien, me incluye a mí?-_

_-Está en el segundo puesto-_

Aun en aquella negrura podía seguir sintiendo y percibiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pasos firmes acercándose, miradas penetrando su ser, confundiéndole, avergonzándolo, excitándolo.

_-Desde un principio me has llamado la atención-_

Su aliento chocando contra su cuello, sensible a cualquier tipo de caricia_-Ver tu cara llorosa realmente me excita-_palabras indecorosas que hacían que su piel comenzara a arder, preguntándose si de algún modo era posible que estuviese soñando

-_Quiero follarte-_

_-¡¿QUE?!-_

La excitación comenzó a ser remplazada por una extraña mezcla de miedo y terror. Giro el cuerpo que había mantenido mirando hacia la pared solo para arrepentirse de aquel acto. Podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla y tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que en su cuerpo comenzara a arder un fuego incontrolable.

_-N..no entiendo lo que quiere decirme- _su corazón se deshizo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Inmediatamente intento apartar la vista pero lo sujeto de la barbilla de modo que le fue imposible tratar de escapar.

_-Te voy hacer llorar, hasta que no seas capaz de pensar en nada más- _

_-NO QUIERO, NO ME GUSTA EL DOLOR-_

_-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te voy a follar ahora mismo-_sintió su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Su cuerpo se sublimo, perdiendo totalmente el control y ahora era el quien lo dominaba. Su respiración se movió al unisonido, la de Eren, salvaje y jadeante y la de Rivaille, feroz casi como un rugido.

_-¡AH!-_¿Acaso no siente el fuego entre su cuerpo y el mío? ¿O solo arde el mío? Se preguntó mientras trataba de atrapar un poco de aire para poder seguir viviendo.

-_Te haré sentir realmente bien_- sentencio tomando las muñecas de Eren para colocarlas sobre la cabeza de este, lo aprisiono para que no intentara escapar de él. Aun en las tinieblas podía observar el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de Eren, quería enloquecerlo de placer, que gritara su nombre, que fuera suyo, que le perteneciera…

Clavo su mirada en el cuello desnudo de Eren, no sabía muy bien que era esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, evocación que recorría todo su cuerpo y que hacía que no dejara de mirarlo.

De un momento a otro Levi se acercó amenazantemente al rostro de su compañero.

-Oye abre los ojos, mírame solo a mí- le susurró al oído como un secreto entre dos amantes

_-¡AH!-_no pudo pensar en nada ya que todo se le borro de la cabeza al sentir los labios de su amante sobre su desnudo cuello, mientras que sus manos recorría su abdomen con masajes delirantes.

Eren no sabía que era lo que debía hacer con las caricias y besos que Levi le estaba proporcionando. El joven de cabellos negros recorrió la mandíbula del castaño dejando un rastro húmedo tanto que el menor se sintió perturbado por el comportamiento de este.

Lo recorrió con sus palmas, enervándolo a tal grado que deslizo su cabeza para atrás, soltando un leve gemido, mientras que en la cara de Rivaille se formaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Las manos del azabache estaban deseosas de conocer nuevos terrenos así que se detuvieron en la hombría del castaño, era demasiada tortura para Jaeger que simplemente gemía su nombre. El azabache sentía como aquel chico tan inquieto y escandaloso se rendía ante sus caricias que cada vez subían de tono y no se conformaban con esa parte inocente del castaño arrancándole el pantalón para poder probarlo y conocerlo por completo.

Soltó las muñecas de Jaeger, dejando a estas libres. Libres para comenzar aquel juego juntos…

_Su voz, sus caricias, no se parecen a nada que haya sentido antes, incluso si cierro los ojos no soy capaz de recordar al otro._

_Aun así él es un hombre demasiado cruel._

_Y yo…yo soy un total masoquista._

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

__**N.A:** ¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Como lo mencione anteriormente es mi primer historia de SNK. Cualquier comentarios sobre el capitulo, sera bien recibido, para mejora mía y de la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima.

Bye-chan ~


End file.
